gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
John Scurvybones
"I don't care about my allies' happiness, I care about trust and loyalty" - John Scurvybones http://i655.photobucket.com/albums/uu280/NKTJh/My%20PC/johnscurvybones.jpg John Scurvybones is a moderately notorious pirate who has been in and out of guilds several times in his pirate life and has met some of the most well known pirates in the Caribbean. Early life John was born in 1680 to Jeremiah and Constance Scurvybones in England. He had a younger brother named Chris Scurvyskull. John's father was in the EITC. When John was 6, his family moved to Port Royal. At age 19, he and his brother Chris joined the English Royal Navy and in just a year and a half, John rose up in ranks from Cadet to Officer. Turn to Piracy About a year after John was promoted to Officer, he was captain of a War Frigate known as the Revolution (later known as the Black Widow), with Chris Scurvyskull as his first mate. When John ordered his men to engage a pirate War Galleon, the Galleon fired grappling hooks at John's ship. A few of them landed and the large pirate crew of that War Galleon boarded the ship and engaged everyone on board. But John and Chris were captured and taken aboard the War Galleon, then the captain came up to John and Chris. He pulled out two pistols, one pointed at John and the other pointed at Chris. The captain said that if John and his brother become pirates, they'd be spared, otherwise he would kill them both. So John and his brother chose to become pirates and returned to their ship, upon doing so John realized that all his men have been killed, but ignores it and sets sail for Tortuga where he'll be living in for possibly the rest of his life. When he arrived at Tortuga, he changed the name of his War Frigate to the Black Widow, and Chris changed his name to Master to hide his identity so that the Navy doesn't realize that he engaged in piracy. Meeting Rosa and Joining the Bayonets Three years later, John met Rosa, they were originally friends, but a month later, Rosa fell in love with John and he began to feel the same way with her. They got married a month later and had two children: Joseph and Samantha Scurvybones. Several years later, John joined a guild called the Bayonets. He originally thought that it was a Navy guild but it apparently wasn't. John became good friends with the Guildmaster known as Brenbro and the Co. Guildmaster known as Aden. The Bayonets Becoming the Olympian Heros and a Navy Guild A few weeks later, Brenbro changed the guild name to Olympian Heros and soon after that, Brenbro made the guild a Navy guild. Because of that John was thinking that his life as a pirate has grown on him and didn't want to rejoin the Navy. But John didn't wanna leave the guild because he has great friends in it. So he reluctantly stayed in the guild. Olympian Heros Becoming Allies of United Empire A month later, Brenbro and Aden introduced John and the rest of the guild to United Empire, it was then that John met Benjamin Macmorgan , John mentioned that he had heard of Ben several times. Brenbro told John that the Olympian Heros are now allies of United Empire. Since then John has been good friends with Benjamin. About a week later, Brenbro promoted John to Navy Lord, which means that John was the third Navy Lord in the guild (Aden being the second and Brenbro being the first)and his position not only means that but also that he is first in command of all EITC in the guild. The Fall of the Olympian Heros Sometime in the summer of 1721(2010), the United Empire and the second Co. Empire guild got into a war, the Olympian Heros assisted United Empire in the war. During the war, Rosa went on a separate mission from John's and went missing later on. When the war was almost over, the Co. Empire destroyed the Olympian Heros leaving very few survivors, the only ones being Brenbro, Aden, John and a guy named Darkblade. In early October of 1721(2010), Darkblade bumped into John on Raven's Cove and after a little small talk, Darkblade told John that because the Navy realized that John engaged in piracy, they executed his parents on Kingshead several years ago. Darkblade also told John that Rosa was killed during her mission in the war. Then Darkblade told John that Brenbro said that United Empire has destroyed the Co. Empire but they still had to join United Empire for their own safety. John returned to Tortuga with his heart wracked with sorrow, when he got over it he began searching for United Empire. Joining United Empire When John and Darkblade joined United Empire, John met with his old friend Benjamin Macmorgan again. During John's time in the guild, he met a man named Captain Leon . Although John didn't know Leon's position at the time. A month later, United Empire fell because of a war Benjamin Macmorgan and Captain Leon were fighting. Joining United Alliance A month later, John joined a guild called United Alliance and became good friends with Matthew Omalley and Johnny Sea Slasher . Although John didn't know it at the time but Matthew wanted Benjamin Macmorgan dead. United Alliance Changing to Elite-Assassins and Joining INFERNO Sometime around March 1722(2011), United Alliance changed to Elite-Assassins and it was also around the time that John started hearing about Captain Leon. A week later, John met Ned Yellowbeard on Abassa Tortuga. After that day, John and Ned were enemies until John made a false friendship with Ned. A couple days later John got Ned for a meeting, at the meeting John tried to kill Ned with the help of Johnny Sea Slasher, but they failed and Ned told John and Johnny the reason why INFERNO is hated so much. After hearing that, John became friends with Ned and in early April, John joined INFERNO. Sometime that same month John got into a fight with a guy named Bartholomew Treasureshot which resulted in John being suspended from the guild for a couple of days. John then began to realize the real reason why INFERNO is hated so much. John is currently trying to earn Ned's trust so he can be promoted to at least a rank close to Lilech's. Sometime in late April, John ran into Captain Leon while he was in SvS. Leon explained to John that he is a powerful EITC Lord and has control over France. John and Captain Leon became very good friends. Things to Know About John Scurvybones * John Scurvybones was 42 when he joined INFERNO (both in level and age). *He is almost always in Abassa Tortuga, mostly on weekdays and Friday nights. *John tends to be overzealous and paranoid, especially when it comes to people he doesn't trust very well. *He has a very strong smart-aleck attitude but mostly shows it in verbal fights. *The reason for John getting into several arguements with Bartholomew Treasureshot is unknown, possibly because he bears a strong resemblance to the pirate that forced John into turning to piracy. It is for that reason that John got revenge and silenced Bart. However John always stays sharp in case one of Bart's friends goes after him in retaliation to Bart's death. Category:Pirates Category:INFERNO Category:POTCO